The Daily Lives Of Midnight And Usagi
by TalesofThoseSisters
Summary: Midnight and Usagi are bored. While trying to figure out what they should do, a monstrous idea is born. They would creepily watch their men from afar while they cleaned themselves from blood of the victims on their patrol.


This is another collaboration by Kelsey and Koori, this one is obviously a Hakuouki one and it's featuring our two OC's Midnight (Kelsey's) and Usagi (Koori's). Hope y'all like it!

* * *

Crickets chirping ringed in the ears of the two felines that were fast asleep on the roof of the shinsengumi headquarters. Both woke up and blinked at each other, stretched out their limbs and hoped off the roof to the ground below. Their tails twitched in perfect unison as they both got lost in the thought, what should they do today? Chase the mice that have been terrorizing Chizuru? Let her suffer, clearly she needs the exercise. Search for something to play with, maybe Heisuke's ponytail or Hijikata's Haiku book? Possibly, but that would entitle them to find said men and they were feeling a bit too lazy for that.

Maybe climb the big sakura tree that happened to loom over the well where the men would clean blood off themselves from a long day of patrol and then creepily watch their men while they clean themselves or train? Bingo. The feline with pure silver body fur and bright blue eyes turned to smirk at her companion, signaling to follow her. She had an idea, one so good it was sure to entertain them both and their victims.

It was a masterous idea. The calmer feline, the one of pure white color with only her ears and the stub of her tail black, was not one to pass up on any sort of idea the silver feline offered and quickly followed her mischievous companion. With a hopping stride, she followed the twitching tail towards her destination. Ears perked up, her stubbed tail moving as if to micking the silver one's longer tail's movements, she waited for the appropriate moment when both would cause discomfort by any means possible. But there was always a perfect time to do that, to cause calculating trouble for the men of the shinsengumi.

They arrived minutes later at their destination, and not a moment too soon either. The two men stood by the well; tops off and getting ready to wipe themselves clean. Midnight and Usagi climbed the tree and settled upon a tree branch that was close enough to see them without being seen by their victims.

Souji and Saito rubbed the wet cloth over their chests, making their perfectly sculpted chests glisten in the sunlight as if they were made of marble, crafted by the gods themselves. Midnight and Usagi ravished them with their lust filled eyes. Dear Lord, these men were too hot for any human, or animal, to handle; good thing they belonged to them and only them. Midnight having enough of just watching hopped down and made her way to her man. She wrapped her body around Souji's legs weaving in and out just begging to me picked up and he did.

Usagi could sit there and watch as Midnight was picked up by Souji, the glint in her eyes seem to taunt her to try the same tactic on Saitou, but the both knew he wouldn't take the bait. Instead, as she had no other option if she didn't want to fall behind, Usagi crouched on the branch, her eyes steadily watching Saitou for the perfect movement . . . and then she pounced as he brought his arms down from his chest.

She got caught in midair.

Ears laying flat on her head, she gave him the biggest, most innocent eyes any feline could possibly give without looking mischievous. Saitou wasn't in the least bit convince that Usagi had jumped from out of nowhere and accidentally interrupt him. It wasn't the first time these two would show up when they were cleaning themselves of blood; the two could even figure out a way to sneak into the baths without being seen and everything had been set up to block their entrance.

Usagi let out a low meow, rubbing her head on the side of his arms as he held her away from him. She'd go for his neck, because she always went to snuggle around his neck.

Midnight snickered at the duo, pleased her plan worked in both their favor though Saito was being rather adhesive. Midnight sent a look at Usagi who was currently trying to get to Saito's neck but he successfully kept her at bay. Seeing as they weren't getting anywhere Midnight took it upon herself to up the ante. She meowed and purred loudly as Souji rubbed behind her ears distracting her from her evil thoughts, she laid against his chest succumbing to the pleasure, she was in heaven but she wanted more so much more.

Throwing caution to the wind she pushed her paws against Souji's chest signaling she waned to be further away from him and he complied all but a little shocked. Midnight took his state of shock as an opportunity, she drew her face close to his and licked his lips. Souji reeled back before he went with it and gave her a menacing smirk, he leaned inwards, puckering his lips and planted a kiss on Midnights nose and lips.

Midnight was beyond pleased at the treatment she finally got him to kiss her that was sure to rile Usagi up, all fair in love and war. And it did Usagi glared at the back of midnight head, jealous that she got a kiss from her human before she has a chance too, well two could play at that game and Usagi wasn't going to be left behind in the dust. Midnight and Souji continued to exchange tiny feather like kisses, lost in their own world forgetting all about Saito and Usagi.

Usagi's ears laid flat on her head, lips pulled back and teeth bared as she let out a hiss in the direction of Midnight and Souji. She was grinning at her misfortune, enjoying how she was getting all the affection while Usagi was simply getting a pat on the head. Her mismatched eyes turned to Saitou, wide and filled with absolute annoyance as she meow, or purred, at the man that refused to pay attention to her.

Saitou went to place her down, but Usagi read his actions and before he got a change, she took hold on his hair in her mouth. He glared, but she refused to let go and began rubbing her head again his shoulder until he let out a sigh of surrender. With a blushing face, and looking over his shoulder and Souji and Midnight, he turned his back on them and gave Usagi a quick peck on the top of her head.

But much like she had seen Midnight do, Usagi didn't want it to stop and before Saitou could pull back she touched her nose to his. Her head nuzzling to the side of his neck until he had no other alternative but to figure out that she wanted the same attention Midnight was getting from Souji. Where the hell were her kisses at?! And even when Souji turned sightly as if to start cleaning up again, Usagi went to give his ear a quick nip which he had grown to know she was not letting him go that easily.

She shouldn't be ignore. She was an attention seeker, Saitou knew that, and there was no boundary she wouldn't cross to get him to play with her. And so when she let out another purr-mixed-meow, he finally followed the example Souji was given him with Midnight and kissed Usagi's nose, only to have a rough little tongue tart out to touch his lips.

If Midnight had hands she would of clapped them in joy, her eyes twinkled with pride at seeing her companion act on pure lustful instincts. Though it took longer then anticipated it all worked out in the end. Though the time was shortening and soon they'd have to let the men get back to work it was all worth it.

Souji Chuckled at Saitou, his body rigid with shock and embarrassment.

"Oi Hajime-Kun how are you liking that treatment"

The aforementioned man glared at his fellow captain along with his snickering feline, sometimes those two were to much alike. The coloring on his cheek and ears broke Souji and Midnights control and both were in a fit of laughter, making things worse for Saitou. Midnight nuzzled Souji's face and gave him one more lick on the lips before she jumped out of his arms and strutted her self towards the kitchen, leaving a confused but highly amused Souji, Embarrassed Saitou and Usagi.


End file.
